heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-01 Looking for a Place
When Sif huffed off, Thor excused himself as quickly and as politely as he could and followed her. It was like the games of old, chasing after each other. He finds her in the stairwell, making her way back up to their apartment. He leap-glides up the stairs, bounding leaps taking a flight at a time until he's behind her. His hand reaches out, grabs her shoulder and moves to spin her about to face him. He speaks not, for the moment she's facing him he steps into her, backing her against the wall. One hand on the wall near her head, the other drops down to grip her hip tightly, Thor moves forward and presses his lips to hers firmly. She wasn't truly angry so much as sad and doubting, struggling with all that has happened lately. It speaks volumes that Thor was able to sneak up behind her. There's a soft yelp of surprise when she's spin, blue eyes going wide. "Thor, wh--" And then back's against the wall and his lips are on hers. There's only a split second before The Goddess is responding. There's no gentle caress of her lips against his. Not this time. Both hands lift and fist in his hair and his kiss is returned with a passion and fierceness that only he manages to draw forth in her. Who wants gentle? Thor must pull her, and his hand, away from the wall lest his curling fingers leave gauges in the drywall. Said hand falls into her hair, grabbing onto the midnight locks, and pulling slightly. He needs not breathe, and so he never break connection, never pulls his lip from skin, even when he nibbles down her jaw line. When she's pulled away from the wall, Sif steps into him and molds her body against his leaving no more space between them than is absolutely necessary. The tugging on her hair and the way he's nipping at her skin soon as her head tilting back in pleasure, a soft 'mmm' coming from her. Her nails scrape along his scalp as her breath catches in her throat, eyes slipping shut. It's been a while since they've been this close. A while. A moment. Is there a difference? Thor steps into Sif as nipping teeth catch along Sif's throat, his hand pulling at her hair to force her head back. His step takes Sif back against the wall, luckily hitting a support strut. A pleased gasp comes from Sif as his teeth catch. He draws a soft moan from the Goddess, one hand coming down to rake her nails across the back of his neck even as her own is forced back further. A pleasant shiver runs down her spine and goosebumps rise on her flesh which has started to warm as her the ability to breath returns to her and, even if she doesn't need to, her breaths have increased in speed. She's quickly losing herself in him and then way he's making her feel. Lovely sound. Thor pulls his head away, lips once more seeking Sif's. His hand relaxes in her hair, while the other runs up her spine. There, in the stairwell of this mortal apartment complex, he kisses the love of his life until she's too gasping and quivering to kiss him back. rar His hand relaxes and she softens the kiss. The passion is still there but instead of a hurricane, it's been tempered to the caress of a summer storm. Into this kiss, she pours all her love and devotion to him. And there, in the stairwell of the mortal apartment complex, she lays herself bare to him. The kiss ends, leaving her breathless, trembling in his arms and her eyes full of tears as she clings to him. It is then that Thor takes a breath, not because one was needed for the sake of needing air, but as fuel for whispered words, "Tell me." He brings a hand up to press those tears away with a thumb. Sif's head tilts into his hand. "Do we really belong in this world?" Her eyes open and lift to his. "We spar and a child gets hurt... I got playful and we ended up putting a crater in the concrete..." A tear rolls down her cheek. "We can never be ourselves here... Everything has to be monitored... Even our time with each other..." "You, no. You are not of Midgard, not even slightly. Your blood run as pure as Asgard itself," Thor states as he takes a quarter step back, still cupping Sif's cheek. He too feels just as badly, and yet... "It is harder for you, I think, than for I... Even in Asgard, I am too strong... But you.... Forgive me, beloved. I will find a place on this Earth where we can... let go..." Or at least, Sif can... Thor letting go and opening up with Mjölnir in his hands would STILL have a global impact. Such vulnerability isn't something Sif shows often but at his words, a shuddering breath is taken. She doesn't belong here... "I'm sorry. About the roof. I just..." She gives a shake of her head. "You do not have to do that, my love. I will adjust." If she can't, then she'd have to leave and she refuses to be parted from his side under circumstances. Thor brushes her hair back with a hand, touched by that vulnerability he sees in Sif. "I do not do things for you because I must, my beloved goddess," says Donar, voice soft and almost unassuming. Sif smiles softly and reaches up to cup his cheek. Leaning in and up, she brushes a whisper of a kiss against his lips. "I love you, Donar." Just him. Prince or not. Powers or not. "I am yours for eternity." And for them, that's saying something! Smiling to Sif, Thor leads her to a break in the stair well of the apartment building they were in. "I know," is all he says as he pulls Sif to his side, hefts Mjölnir and pulls them away from the building. "But the frustration on your face over the matter is concerning. Come. Let us see if the bard's tales are true of the might of the Amazons. Perhaps their princess knows of a place we could... relieve such tensions," he adds, grinning at Sif as he flies the pair to the Embassy's front doors. He'll land, hurricane winds dying around him to a hint of a breeze before nothing at all, and set Sif gently on her feet. The guards now recognize the thunder god and the war goddess, offering cordial bows. "Princess Diana just arrived, Lord Thor, if you should need to speak with her." Was it mentioned that the spare room offered the two deities be kept free in case they need it again? Diana likes offering hospitality, you see. Sif can't help but roll her eyes at his response, a light chuckle coming from her. She kept clung to him tightly as they flew through the air. She's done it before but it takes her breath away every time it happens. When she's placed on her feet and the guards speak, a look is shot up at Thor. "Perhaps you'll have fourteen before the night is out at this rate..." At least she's seeming to be in better spirits. Or she's a very good actress. One of the two. "Shall we?" Better spirits, definitely, for Thor grins down at her, and shrugs. "She's a princess," he comments as he nods to the guards and moves in with Sif at his side. "Where might we find Her Highness," he asks of the guard before going too far inside. Though once told, and once almost fully out of ear shot, Thor quips to Sif, "Should be worth a little more than one, would you not agree?" The guard in question gestures to the hall that leads to the gardens in the back. "Princess Diana is teaching one of her classes," she explains. In the garden, the Princess is indeed there. She is evidently teaching some kind of self-defense course to a group consisting of women of various ages. Diana is leading them through a series of movements and afterwards, has the students go through them themselves, while she gently corrects or adjusts the position of each student. Sif, yet again, finds herself rolling her eyes at the God beside her and smirking and muttering something about letting titles go to his head. She does answer though. "Hmm... If you can do it, you win." Instanly? Yep. Sif's arm links through Thor's as she walks by his side and out to the garden where class is being held. Once there, she comes to a halt and seems content to hang back and watch. Thor looks to the goddess at his side, grinning before he looks back over to Diana and her self-defense class and her patience. There, he waits until the princess has time to come see them. It'd be rude to interrupt, no? The class goes on for a further fifteen minutes, during which Diana demonstrates some blocking techniques, has the class repeat them, adjusts their positions, and explains why what she showed them is effective. Then she dismisses them all. "See you all again in two days." As the class filters out, Diana turns around, stopping as she spies the deities. Her students try not to stare as they go by, but hey, how often do they see people like Thor and Sif? The Amazon Princess offers them both a bow and a smile. "Lord Thor, Lady Sif. What can I do for you this evening?" Sif smirks up at the Thor before bowing to Diana in return. "It is our hope, my Lady, that you can help us with a bit of a, ahem, problem we're having." And again there's that smirk in place as her eyes lift to meet Diana's. Thor nods in agreement, as if the motion would lend weight to the goddess's words. "Aye, your highness, when you have a moment, that is," he comments. Diana's eyebrows lift in curiosity. "My class just finished," she assures. "I have all evening. What exactly is the problem you're having, and how could I help?" The faintest hint of pink touches Sif's cheeks and she clears her throat. "I have not been on Midgard long. Especially this time. Thor less time than I. Obviously things have changed greatly since our time and are certainly different than our home..." The Goddess pauses to wet her lips. "We were sparing and Supergirl got hurt..." That light pink flares, just a bit, as she continues. "I got playful today and there is now a large, Thor shapped dent outside of where reside..." Aare we seeing the pattern... Thor does not blush. Nay. Thor just nods, adding, "The strength of the Amazons is rumored upon Asgard. We've come to see if thou hast similar issues, and if so, if thou has a locale that is more suited as a proper practice yard, as we might be more accustomed." Yes, that's the ticket! Congratulations, Diana! You have made the Asgardian Goddess of War blush entirely! Sif's eyes widen and her cheeks flame a bright red. "What?" She clears her throat, trying to regain her composure. "N-no tha...uhm..." Ice blue eyes close and she takes a deep breath, shooting a glare at Thor and knowing he's enjoying watching her stumble all over herself. "We... actually need somewhere we can spar...And ... If I decide to tackle him... No one's going to jump in the middle. I am... Having a bit of trouble adjusting." If people would quit stepping between them, bad things wouldn't happen! It's not really her fault. The offer makes Thor laugh. It's a bright booming laughter, one that forces the Thunder God to have to take a step away from Sif, and put a hand on a knee in an effort to keep from falling over entirely. It's further aggrivated by Sif's complete and utter blush! His knees threaten to buckle under the weight of his mirth. Even Diana blushes a little, when she realizes how she completely misread Sif's request. "Oh!" Well now. She gestures around to the area they're standing in. "I train my classes closer to the garden because I believe it's more pleasing to the eyes, but the guards use the other half for their own training." The other, far side of the facility, which has benches and a circle traced out in chalk. "Would that work?" Forcing himself more composed, Thor straightens though his sides hurt to breathe. "So long... as it can withstand... that sort of damage that we... are capable of creating and... it is understood that we are playing, sparring, and nothing more," he adds, voice growing more certain of itself as he speaks. Thor starts the booming laughter and doubles over and Sif shoots him another glare, barely resisting the urge to plant her foot on his posterior and push him the rest of the way over. Her eyes are drawn back to Diana and she smiles softly. There's a sense of relief and appreciation about the woman when she speaks. "As my Prince said... or is trying to... As long as it can withstand us, we would be grateful." And then she thinks about it and smirks. "If you're offering the room, however..." Now she's teasing. "Well, for you perhaps Lady Sif," teases Diana. Mostly teasing Thor, you see. He's outnumbered, and thusly must be teamed up against! "There is a certain kinship with someone like you." There's a pause, as she watches Thor, to see if he's listening or still laughing. Thor's gonna a hold of himself, or so it seems, for the laughter has faded to a smile and shifty eyes between the two goddesses.... Suddenly, the challenge of getting Diana's phone while Sif is standing right next to him seems just that: a challenge. Thor eyes Sif, and smirks. Challenge accepted. For the moment, the Thunderer says nothing... Biding his time? Sif smirks at Diana and tosses her wink. "That's very sweet of you, my dear Lady." And then she looks over at Thor and quirks a brow up at him. "Are you up for it?" A teasing tone enters her voice and she's certain he'll know to what she's referring. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs